tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ibuki Tanaka
Ibuki Tanaka (田中イブキ, Tanaka Ibuki) is a Rank 2 Ghoul Investigator employed in the CCG. Born and raised in Japan's farmlands, Ibuki ran away from home at a young age and traveled to Tokyo to find her own way in life. Now, she works delingently for the CCG, and trains to become one of their strongest investigators. Appearance Ibuki has medium-length, pale black hair that flows downwards past her ears, with some bangs that span across her forehead. Occasionally, she arranges her hair in a bun held together by a white ribbon. She stands at a puny 5'5" with pale skin, bearing a physique packed with lean muscle. She also has soft dark brown coloured eyes, with thin, feminine lashes. Ibuki has a slight affinity for body art. Possessing a dragon tattoo that covers her entire abdominal region. She also sports a choker accessory. During field operations, Ibuki wears a black top beneath the standard CCG long, white trenchcoat, with black slacks and loafers. In casual situations, she can be seen wearing clothes of the norm. Personality On a normal day, Ibuki comes off as friendly and approachable. She is noticably awkward when it comes to socializing with others, due to growing up in a secluded farm, though she tries her best to not say anything outlandish and weird to her comrades. She has a childish and playful demeanor, often making perky or slick comments at either friend or foe. She is dedicated to her work as a ghoul investigator, and takes the tasks received seriously, even if it doesn't appear that way most times. Despite her seemingly warm nature, Ibuki is shown to be very brutal and unforgiving towards ghouls. She executes her actions during operations with priority on on the extermination of her man-eating enemies, even strangely garnering a thrilling pleasure when facing one. History TBD Powers and Abilities General Attributes *'Decent Fighter:' Ibuki displays ever growing skill in combat and quinque use, mainly due to a rigorous training course the academy offered, and the daily training she provides to herself. *'Tenacity:' Her determination knows no bounds. Once she's set her mind on a specific goal, it's hard to keep or stop Ibuki from achieving it. Be it doing 100 push-ups or defeating an enemy. *'Teamwork:' Ibuki places emphasis on the old saying 'two heads are better than one' and demonstrates this in the form of immense cooperation when alongside others. This preference makes her especially dangerous in group fights. Quinques Like most investigators, Ibuki carries her quinque around in a silver briefcase with a dark handle and button that can be pressed to activate it. *'Tsunagi (ツナギ):' Tsunagi is a C-rated mass produced bladed quinque, shaped like a long sword without a guard, ending with an unadorned handle. Ibuki no longer uses this quinque. It features no notiable strengths or weaknesses. *'Scorpion (サソリ):' Scorpion is a C-rated mass produced bikaku quinque that takes the form of a switchblade. Ibuki currently uses this quinque. It features no notiable strengths or weaknesses. *'Callow (キャロウ):' Callow is a B-rated quinque that takes the form of a dark red spear. It currently serves as Ibuki's primary weapon of choice. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:CCG Category:Kotsuzan Squad